


A Supercorp Christmas Story

by LilBabyGay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Happy Holidays peeps, Multi, cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBabyGay/pseuds/LilBabyGay
Summary: An overview of what the Christmas season looks like for our favorite Luthor and Super.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers & Nia Nal, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Ruby Arias & Samantha "Sam" Arias
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! So before I start the story I'm gonna clear up some of the tags and set the story: Kara and Lena are a couple, as are Alex and Kelly. Kara and Alex are sisters (duh). Kara and Nia work together at Catco. Nia and Sam are both single (sorry Brainy), and Ruby is just kinda there lmao. This is kind of a combination of my favorite characters from the show. Thank you for giving this a read, and I hope you all enjoy <3

Lena was just finishing up the final details of the food when the doorbell rang. 

Kara, who was putting presents under the tree, hopped up to answer the door.

She opened it and was greeted by Alex and Kelly.

"Merry Christmas!" Kelly said as she pulled Kara in for a hug.

"Merry Christmas to you too Kelly, and you as well Alex."

"Thanks, Kara. Same to you."

Kara poured drinks for the four of them, and Kelly insisted on helping Lena clean up the kitchen.

The Danvers sisters sat down on the couch, and eventually the other two joined them.

They chatted for a little bit, when another ring come from the doorbell.

Lena was the one who answered, and she opened it to see Sam and Ruby.

This is the first time they had been back to National City since they left a few years ago.

Damn was it good to have them back.

"How have you been, Sam?" Lena asked as she welcomed them in.

"Oh you know," Sam replied, "Kicking ass, taking names, the whole thing."

They were just about to start eating dinner when the doorbell rang yet again. Kara went up to answer it, as Lena was in charge of serving food.

"Hey Nia! Glad you could make it." Kara said, seeing who was there.

"Hey Kara, sorry I'm a little late." Nia replied 

"Aye no worries, come on in."

They began eating, and a bunch of different conversations erupted. Everyone was getting along, laughing, having a grand old time. 

"So Kara," Sam asked, "Did you cook at all?"

"No, it was all Lena. I don't do well in the kitchen." Kara responded.

"I think we all know that, Kara" Alex said, as everyone laughed. 

And the Kryptonian threw her hands up in defeat, saying "You're not wrong."

Eventually they moved to presents, and honestly no one was disappointed with they got. 

Nia got Lena some brass knuckles, saying they're "In case someone tries to kidnap you again."

Everyone else was puzzled, but the Luthor was actually pleased.

Alex got Kelly an emerald necklace, with a matching set of earnings. It was super cute.

After the presents were opened, they talked, played games, and just enjoyed each other's company.

The evening eventually came to an end. Everyone was staying the night, so they all went off to their different rooms.

Kara and Lena remained in the living room, getting everything ready for Christmas morning.

"Are you excited for tomorrow, my love?" Lena asked

"Yeah, I'm really excited." Kara replied as she pulled Lena under they mistletoe.

"Well, would you look at." Lena said, her voice dropping an octave or two.

Blue eyes met green, and they shared a tender kiss.

"I love you, Kara."

"I love you too, Lena."

They kissed a few more times, before Lena pulled back.

"How about you go get ready for bed." she said, "I'll take care of the the rest of this."

"Ok, goodnight." Kara responded.

"Goodnight, my love."


	2. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang wakes up on Christmas morning and more presents are opened

Kara awoke to find herself alone in bed. She checked the clock, 8:00 am sharp.

But next to the clock, there was a note in Lena's handwriting.

"Good morning, my love.  
I'm in the kitchen making breakfast  
Why don't you join me? ;)"

Of course she drew a winky face

Why wouldn't she

The Kryptonian put on her glasses and headed to the kitchen. Lena was making french toast. 

"Good morning, dear." Lena said as she prepared a plate for Kara.

"Good morning to you too. And Merry Christmas." Kara replied.

They shared a kiss, and Kara grabbed her plate. 

"Has anyone else woken up yet?" The Super asked

"Not yet, but I think they'll be getting up soon." The Luthor replied

About an hour passed, everyone ate their breakfast and they began opening more presents.

Lena was so grateful for everyone there. She could confidently say each one of them loved her. 

She finally had a place she could call home, with people she could call her family.

Kara held her girl tight, as Ruby opened a new pair of Airpods, gifted to her by Sam.

Lena got up from the couch and handed Kara a box. It was heavy, and Lena said to handle it with care.

The Super opened it and was greeted by two beaming blue eyes, even more blue than hers.

It was a little husky pup. 

"Oh my god Lena! A puppy!" She squealed

"Yep," Lena replied, "And she's yours. You can even name her."

Kara pondered on the idea of naming the dog, and one thought stuck out to her.

"I'll call this little girl; Comet."

Everyone agreed it was a good name, and gave the pup some "welcome to the fam" scratches.

"If you ever need a pet-sitter, I would be happy to help." Nia spoke up.

"Nia speaks for all of us." Alex responded.

The day went on, they watched movies, talked, researched dog training, and ate Christmas dinner.

"I'm so lucky to have you, Lena." Kara said as everyone began eating their meal.

"I'm the lucky one here." Lena replied

The road here wasn't easy. And in all honestly, the road ahead probably isn't great either. But no matter what, they have their family. It's not perfect, but it's perfect to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That concludes A Supercorp Christmas Story! Thank you for reading! It means the world to me. This won't be the last time I write about these two, so keep your eyes peeled for upcoming fics. Happy Holidays, take care of yourselves, and I'll see you all again someday <3


End file.
